Momentarily Blind
by bunniPOP
Summary: Syaoran, normally I’d murder you for groping me, but I’ll let you off this time, since you have a rather decent excuse. Oneshot. SxS.


**MOMENTARILY BLIND**

**RATING**: T/M (just to be safe)

**SUMMARY**: Syaoran, normally I'd murder you for groping me, but I'll let you off this time, since you have a rather decent excuse. Oneshot. SxS.

**DISCLAIMER**: I OWN NOTHING. Oh, sob.

**WARNING**: Some cussing, some groping, and some mentioning of a certain part of Sakura's body. Don't read if you're easily offended.

* * *

**SYAORAN**

Let me tell you something: if you're having a sleepover, never include any alcohol, a stack of cards, Eriols, or potatoes.

I don't know why potatoes, but something nags me that they're unnecessary for gatherings like the one we had last night. I'm not entirely sure what we did with potatoes, but I sure won't be bringing any next time.

What time is it? I blink a few times, trying to ignore the pounding in my head. This has got to be the worst hangover ever – and believe me, I've had many. What did I drink last night? Who was over? What did we eat? Potatoes?

Groaning, I get up from bed, rubbing my temples as my head continued to thump in agony. I reached over to my nightstand, grabbed the clock, and squinted at the numbers: three o'clock in the afternoon.

Day-uuuum.

Shaking myself awake, I got up and immediately everything turned black: all the blood shot up to my head and I held onto the bedpost, supporting my weight.

I must have forgot what alcohol does to you.

Right. I need to get my contacts.

Contacts. Where are you? HELLO?

Fuck. I knew I should've listened to my sisters about buying a pair of glasses – but let me tell you something: I do NOT look flattering in them. Trust me on that one. I don't look like Syaoran Li, the best-looking guy on this side of the planet, maybe even on the other side; instead, I look like Syaoran Li, the best-looking guy in Eastern Asia.

And that is NOT enough.

Blinking a few more times, everything came into focus – well, as focused as they can be. How come I never knew I was this blind? Everything's so – blurry –

OW! What was that? The chair? The table? The coat hanger?

_I can't go on like this_, I think to myself. No, sir-ee. Eriol and Takashi and the others must still be outside – and – and – who else did I invite? Whatever. I'm sure whoever is out there can help me – even if he had a hangover like this, cool, we can support each other, we can help each other out, we can be Hangover Buddies! What should we have as an emblem, a potato?

Somehow, I managed to find the door and stumble through it. Blinking confusedly, I look around the living room – at least, I think it's the living room, I mean, there are sofas and chairs and the TV and everything – and see no one. A few pillows, a few sleeping bags, a few empty bottles, a potato or two –

What _did_ we do last night?

As I pondered on this question, I suddenly heard a sound of the door closing, then someone turning on the shower. There's still someone here?

SAVED!

Now – must find bathroom – damn it, I've lived here for years and yet I still don't know where my own bathroom door is … oh, this must be it!

"WHO'S THAT?" a shriek came from behind the steamed glass, and I squinted to see who it was. Was that … a girl's voice?

"Who – what – SYAORAN LI!" Through the steam, I can see a girl's figure – a very nice figure, if I may add – open the door slightly and hurriedly grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Sakura?"

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped again. Now I can see a blurry image of an auburn-haired outline with a pink towel tied above her chest. Damn it – why did I have to lose my sight now?

"Syaoran! GET OUT!"

"All right, all right!" I did as I was told, closing the door and leaning my forehead against it, trying to calm my headache. "Why are you in my apartment?"

"You got really drunk last night, didn't you?"

"No."

A snorting sound came from the other side of the door. What a cutie.

"Summary of last night: you invited some friends over, you invited the friend of your friends over – namely me, you dug out all your alcohol, some video games, some fruit and vegetables, and you danced to Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty' music video all night long and made a spoon and knife have utensil sex."

"What?" I chuckled. My darling, my sweetheart, this is why I love her! She's the only one who can actually make me laugh at times like these – even though she doesn't know it.

Really, it's just a delayed reaction. A small one! Really tiny.

Fine, it's bigger than small. A tad bigger, that's all.

… okay, very delayed. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have – damn, what was I talking about?

The door suddenly flung open, and I fell forward – crashing into Sakura, who managed to hold onto the sink behind her to support her – and mine's – weight as I leaned toward her, smelling her scent.

Mmm. Jasmine.

"GET OFF ME! What's wrong with you tonight, besides getting pissed?" Sakura pushed at my shoulder, but I stayed right where I was. Happily. Wrapping my arms around her waist – still only clad in that towel, I cheerfully noticed – I smiled a goofy grin and inhaled her scent once more.

"You smell nice."

"Syaoran! Get off!"

I don't know how she did it, but somehow, I landed into the still wet shower and Sakura managed to free out of my grasp.

Oh, I know, the shame! And I'm supposed to have a black belt in kung fu – wait, or is it martial arts? Cooking class? What did I get a black belt in?

Sakura tossed me a towel – no, not the one she had around her body, unfortunately – and slammed the bathroom door, shouting through it: "Get showered, then you'll be able to think properly!"

"I've lost my contacts!" I wailed pitifully. "I don't know where they are – Eriol must've took them as some practical joke, he knows I'm as blind as a bat – or was it someone else? Who stayed over last night?"

I heard a sigh from the other side of the door. It opened a crack, and I could see Sakura peering from behind it, saying, "Grab a shower, comb your hair, brush your teeth four times, and get dressed. Then I'll help you."

"Can't you help me now?" I asked hopefully. Hey, might as well take the advantage – I mean, use the opportunity. Whatever. "I'm so blind I don't know where the shower head is, can you –?"

The door slammed.

I'll take that as a no.

* * *

Guys think about sex on an average of every five minutes. It's a scientifically proven fact. I must be under-sexed though; I can go as long as ten without thinking about it.

Why am I mentioning this?

… oh yeah, it might be because I stumbled into the bathroom with a half-clad –

Ahem.

Never mind.

"Sakuuuu-ra!" I called from my position on the bed, eyes closed and arms out.

"No, I won't dress you!"

Damn.

"Sakuuuu-ra!" I tried again. _C'mon, you can't just leave me here. I'm blind!_

"Syaoran," Sakura entered the room, hands on her hips, "stop faking it. I won't help you dress!"

I propped myself up on my arms, looking at her and pouting. "Oh come on," I practically begged, "just this once, you don't know what it's like, I can't even see your lovely face, it's all blurry and … blurry. Why is it that only Photoshop has the sharpen tool option?"

"Nice try," she said. "But compliments will get you nowhere here."

"I can't believe you! You're outside, having a blast watching TV or dancing to Christina Aguilera –"

"– if having a blast is the new term for cleaning up the mess we made last night, than yeah, I guess that's what it's called," Sakura protested.

I smirked at her. "Well then, I suppose this is easy enough," I got up, headed towards her direction, and stopped in front of her. "Cleaning up or dressing me, which do you prefer? Obviously dressing me!"

"… Syaoran, that's the lamp you're talking to."

Fuck.

"… aaaand the lamp chooses the latter!" I announce, coughing to cover up my embarrassment. "If the lamp chooses to dress me, what do _you_ choose, sweetie?"

"Syaoran, I'm over here."

I blink.

"You're still talking to the lamp."

"And the lamp chooses dressing me again! Damn, I'm such a popular option," I grin stupidly, turning around, arms reached out. "Where are you?"

"Stop. Turn ninety degrees to your right. Take four steps."

I did as I was told, stopped in my tracks, and felt two hands grasping my wrists. "I'm here."

Blinking down, I notice two emeralds. Or were they jellybeans? Yum.

"You're hopeless," I heard her mutter under her breath, sighed, and pushed me into a chair. "Fine, I'll help you."

"Brilliant!" I beam up at her, taking off the tshirt I was wearing, "I'll –"

"We're dressing you here, not undressing," Sakura scolded, picking up the shirt and threw it on top of my head.

She loves me.

"Your mom's throwing another dinner party and she'll want you to attend in a nice, clean suit," she said, opening the dresser. "I think we'll break the tradition today …"

I perked up. "Really? Will you break tradition, too? Will you wear that little piece I gave you for your birthday last mon – oof!"

"And we'll need some accessories," she commented, digging through my drawers as if she hadn't thrown a soccer ball at me – where she found it, I'll never know.

"Ah – here we go!"

"Okay," I smiled foolishly, "will you dress me now?"

I can hear Sakura cough, as if to get my attention. "I know the coat hanger has a lot of arms, but I doubt it'll be moving them any time soon," she said sarcastically.

Blinking stupidly, I made out the form of Sakura advancing toward me. _Argh, I need to get up_, I think suddenly. _My butt's going numb, I need to get out of this stupid chair –_

"Syaoran, why are you groping my breast?"

"Huh? Oh," I winced slightly. "Sorry about that. I thought it was your elbow, I needed a hand up, no wonder it didn't _feel_ like an elbow –"

"Oh just shut up," Sakura growled, pulling on my arm. "Get up, you stupid oaf, you should be thanking your lucky stars that you actually have a somewhat decent reason, or else I would've just pointed your way to the balcony and –"

"I'm thanking my lucky stars alright," I smile goofishly as I got up, nearly stumbling over my feet. "I'd hate it to be some other girl, or even one of the guys, they'd probably laugh themselves silly."

She ignored me, and handed a – what is this? A hat? "Put your clothes on," she ordered, "then come to the kitchen and I'll make you a cup of coffee. I think you still need it."

"Wait –"

"That's my breast again."

I hastily retreated my arm, blushing slightly. "Elbows grow in very weird places –"

"Shut up, shut up, just go and get dressed!"

"If it makes you feel better," I say hopefully, staring at what I think is Sakura, "I think your breasts are lovely and firm?"

OOF.

I'm burning that pillow tonight.

* * *

"Dude."

That's how Eriol greets me as he approached the table where I was sitting at. _Dude_.

"Dude," he repeats, sitting down beside me. For some reason, I might be wrong, he seemed to be … in disbelief. As if I was some circus freak show. Please! How can someone as handsome as I am be considered to be one of those … things?

"What the hell is up with your hat?"

"Oh, this?" I touched the accessory on top of my head. "Yeah, I was wondering about that, it seems rather large, and I can't really see anything. It itches," I added, scratching my temple. "Does it look that bad?"

"Bad?" he repeated, still looking incredulously at me. "I wouldn't use that word, but it's not normal, either."

"What?" I blinked stupidly at him. "Sakura said the sun was exceptionally bright today, I had to wear this – she even showed me a picture in one of those girly magazines, it's the newest fashioin!"

"Ah, that explains it."

"What?"

Eriol shook his head, taking a sip of water. Or whatever it was in that glass. Or is it made out of plastic?

"Why has Sakura suddenly taken interest in your taste in clothing?"

"She loves me!"

"…"

"I lost my contacts this morning."

Eriol chuckled, setting his glass – or plastic cup – down. "No wonder. You probably lost them when you were dancing your ass off before passing out; Christina Aguilera would be displeased, that was NOT dirty dancing at all –"

"What do you mean?"

"– I mean, Sakura out of all people, helping you – you really aren't just momentarily blind," he grinned, all Cheshire-cat like. "I guess there is some truth to the line, love is blind."

"Get to the point."

"You do realize," Eriol pointed out, crossing his legs under the clothed table, "that Sakura doesn't like you as much as you like her?"

"No, she loves me. She's just … she has a delayed reaction," I shot back, glaring what I think is Eriol. Hmm, maybe not, the guy seems to be making a rude gesture at me "A bit, you know. She'll figure it out!"

"…"

"She will! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"That's a vase of flowers you're talking to."

I blinked. "Oh. Hmm. By the way," I suddenly remembered, "what were we doing with potatoes last night?"

"I pity you," he suddenly said, shaking his head. "Poor Syaoran."

"What? What do you mean by that? And answer my question!"

"You trust Sakura with all your heart, and this is what she does to you," he laughs again. "Ah, poor guy."

Frowning, I touch my hat again. "Explain to me, right now, or I'll –"

"You really don't know she dressed you up as a farmer?"

Blink.

Suddenly my head seemed a whole lot lighter, the whole room became brighter, and that itch was gone – DID HE JUST STEAL MY NEW HAT?

My new hat! My hat that Sakura got for me, dressed me in with loving care! That little bastard, he's gonna get it this time, he's just jealous 'cause Tomoyo isn't there to dress _him_ up with love and care –

Wait. _Farmer_?

My precious Sakura would never do that!

… would she?

"Syaoran," a voice came from behind me. Hmm, sounds distractingly familiar …

"Syaoran," the voice repeats, "why are you dressed like that?"

Oh, it's just my mom.

… shit.

* * *

You know, she should be grateful that I love her. She should be grateful that I don't hit girls. If she had been Eriol in the first place, however …

Let's just say, the consequences wouldn't be nice.

After I changed out of my farmer outfit, I laid back on my living room sofa, still blind, still tired, still embarrassed.

Fuck. Mother will NOT forgive me this time for embarrassing her in front of the Emperor and Prime Minister of Japan.

… I have more important things on my mind, anyway.

"Syaoran?"

"Hn," I mumble incoherently. Who was it?

"Syaoran, your cell phone's ringing. Aren't you going to get it?"

I didn't budge.

"Syaoran Li!" After the exclamation, the owner of the voice began pounding her fists onto me – yes, it's a her, no 'his' could ever hit like that –

Ow.

"Are you insane?" I yelp, grabbing onto –

"Why do keep on grabbing my breasts?"

_Oh. Well hellloooo there_. I could feel the silly grin creep onto my face before I could help it.

"Usually, I'd murder you right now," Sakura glared down at me, like I'd been a naughty puppy who peed on her bedspread (or pillow. NOT a pleasant experience, let me tell you), "but since you really – hey, you haven't pretended to lose your contacts just so you could _grope_ me, did you? Or – or did you have them on all the time? _Did you_?"

"No," I replied, surprised. "But that's not a bad idea, I'll keep that in mind –"

Suddenly her face zoomed in on mine, her auburn locks caressing my skin. For the first time in what felt like decades, I was finally able to see my precious baby's face clearly again – oh, the joy!

… even though she was forcing my eye open quite forcefully with an angry expression on her face.

I took the advantage and pulled her down on top of me, her arms on my chest, supporting her weight as she continued to look curiously at me.

"You little minx," I growled, "you dress me up in a farmer's outfit, complete with that big, circle-y, triangular straw hat, for my mother's dinner party?"

"Oh, get over it." To my surprise, she doesn't budge.

"In front of the emperor and prime minister?"

"… I'm sorry?"

I grunted, not knowing what to say; then a though struck me.

"Make it up to me."

"I'm not letting your hands anywhere near my chest again –"

Grinning, I shook my head, and tucked my chin in to look at her. It's her, I'm sure, I couldn't miss that pair of beautiful emerald eyes –

"Syaoran, are you looking at my necklace or are you trying to look down my shirt?"

I coughed, slightly embarrassed. "I still want you to make it up to me," I said, in a vain attempt to change the subject. "I mean, I lose my favorite and only pair of contacts today, I had the worst hangover this morning, I caught you in the shower naked – damn, why did I have to lose my sight that time! – AND, you embarrassed my mother by dressing me up in that ridiculous costume in front of the emperor and prime minister – the emperor and prime minister, Sakura! You should be ashamed –"

I felt her sliding up a little against me, so I could – finally – see her face again, with her lips against mine, whispering, "Will this do?"

And she kissed me.

At least, I hope it was Sakura. Fuck. I sincerely hope it isn't that greasy haired cousin with the biggest zit I've ever seen at the end of her nose (from what Eriol informed me); maybe I'll flick a pea over next time and see if it bursts, thank the Lord I was blind today when she sat on the opposite side of me –

Ewww. Breaking off the kiss, I muttered, "This is Sakura, right?"

"No, this is that cousin who sat at your table today with the greasy hair and oily skin with a zit on her nose."

I widened my eyes in horror, attempted to push her off me but Sakura just laughed before stopping.

"Seriously, why do you have to touch my breasts when you're blind?"

"Sorry. Again," I apologized, suppressing a grin. "But since it's here already, and I can't find my contacts, can I keep it here?"

"No."

"Oomf," I grunted, as she hit me again with a pillow.

I'm burning all the pillows tonight. I'll even make a ritual, come up with a dance and we'll dance around the bonfire singing a Burn-All-Pillows Song –

"Hey, that reminds me," I voiced out my thoughts, frowning at Sakura, who seemed content where she was, smiling slightly. "What _were_ we doing with potatoes last night?"

* * *

**A/N**: Another oneshot. You know what I like about oneshots? You're finished after you upload the first chapter. Done. Woop. Nothing else to do except beg the readers to review.

Fun.

I mentioned in my profile that I'd be uploading the two chapters from **Fairytale** and **Misunderstood** this weekend, but due to a hectic week … argh. I'll just upload this as an apology.

I WILL upload those two chapters sometime. JUST LEAVE ME A LOT OF REVIEWS KTHX.

And review this, too. I LIKE REVIEWS. 8DDDDDDDD

If you haven't noticed already, LOL. XD

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
